


La peluche de l'amitié

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Friendship, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Haku fronçait les sourcils pour mieux se concentrer, il devait y arriver, c'était sa dernière pièce, sa dernière chance d'obtenir cette peluche de Goupix d'Alola qu'il désirait tant.





	La peluche de l'amitié

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont à propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Haku fronçait les sourcils pour mieux se concentrer, il devait y arriver, c'était sa dernière pièce, sa dernière chance d'obtenir cette peluche de Goupix d'Alola qu'il désirait tant. En cet fin d'après-midi il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde il pouvait donc prendre son temps. Il déplaçait délicatement la pince jusqu'à sa cible, et une fois au-dessus de cette dernière, appuya sur le bouton rouge au sommet de la manette afin de faire descendre la pince. Il la vit attraper la peluche, la soulever dans les airs, la ramener, avant de la relâcher, mais beaucoup trop tôt. Le pokémon retomba donc de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le petit garçon eut presque les larmes aux yeux, il le voulait tellement. 

« Je peux essayer ?, demanda une fille derrière lui.

Il se retourna afin de faire face à son interlocutrice dont la voix sonnait familière à ses oreilles. 

-Maki bien sûr vas-y, répondit-il en s'écartant. 

C'était une fille de sa classe, très gentille, mais à qui il n'avait jamais osé trop parler de par sa nature timide. Elle le remercia et s'installa à la place qu'il occupait encore quelques secondes auparavant. Elle inséra une pièce dans la fente prévue à cet effet, et commença à faire se mouvoir la pince. Tout comme lui la brunette fronça les sourcils pour augmenter sa concentration. Après quelques mouvements, elle positionna la pince de manière à être exactement au-dessus du Goupix qu'il avait tenté d'attraper. Une fois certaine que tout était bon, elle appuya sur le bouton rouge, et la pince redescendit. La peluche se retrouve à nouveau prise dans celle-ci, et quitta le sol. Cette fois-ci elle y resta et tomba dans le trou. La petite fille la récupéra sans tarder. 

-Tiens, elle est pour toi, l'informa Maki souriante en la lui tendant.

-Non je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est toi qui l'a gagnée, refusa-t-il gêné.

-Je voulais l'avoir pour toi, tu avais l'air si triste, expliqua-t-elle. 

-Tu as fait ça pour moi !, s'exclama-t-il

-Oui, parce que je t'aime bien et que j'aimerais bien être ton amie avoua-t-elle.

-Mon amie, répéta-t-il bêtement. 

-Si tu le veux bien entendu.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, affirma-t-il en acceptant la peluche et en lui souriant pour la première fois. 

-Maintenant je vais tenter de gagner un Goupix normal pour moi, déclara-t-elle.

-Bonne chance, Maki-chan, l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle refit le même procédé, et remporta une autre peluche du même Pokémon mais de couleur orange au lieu du blanc. 

-Bravo tu as réussi, la félicita-t-il sincèrement heureux pour elle. 

-Merci Haku-kun, je suis contente de l'avoir eu, le remercia-t-elle en tenant sa peluche dans ses bras. »

Leurs parents les appelèrent, et ils durent se quitter, mais avant de partir il la remercia pour le Goupix et elle lui dit au revoir avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Haku se cacha le visage derrière sa peluche, lorsqu'il se sentit rougir. Aujourd'hui la chance lui avait sourit.


End file.
